


Joyeuse Saint-Valentin!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animals, Character Death, Community: hp_valentin, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Pregnancy, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous trouverez ci-dessous tous les pairings qui apparaîtront dans cette compilation et leurs résumés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts), [Taraxacum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la communauté HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 22 ficlets écrites pour la Saint-Valentin 2009

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Rose/Scorpius & Hermione/Ron & Drago/Harry

= Rose et Scorpius sont éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre mais Ron ne voit vraiment pas leur union d'un bon oeil.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Rose/Scorpius

= Rose va enfin épouser l'homme de sa vie et ses lèvres tremblantes l'empêchent de dire "oui!".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : George & Tonks

= Comment George a eu la force de continuer "seul".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Neville/Snape

= Neville est un Magicomage, il est donc de son devoir de sauver ses patients, quels qu'ils soient.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Fred/George/Harry

= Fred et Georges ont toujours tout partagé.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : James/Lily

= Lily veut du chocolat! Tout de suite!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : McGonagall/Trelawney

= Sybille Trelawney a enfin trouvé le courage de parler à Minerva...ou pas.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : Neville/Lavande

= Où Neville est un séducteur malgré lui.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 9 : Albus/Gellert

= Albus aime plus que tout au monde cette âme sombre et torturée, il l'aime l'observer et l'apaiser.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : Sirius/OFC

= L'Animagi Sirius rencontre une belle Animagi au pelage blanc. La chasse est ouverte.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11 : Charlie/Snape

= Charlie se retrouve par sa propre bêtise face à un Severus Snape des plus taciturnes lors d'un speed dating.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 12 : Dean/Pansy

= Une Serpentard et de "sang pur"? Aucune importance pour Dean le jeune Molduné de Gryffondor! Il est amoureux!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13 : Remus/Tonks

= Le loup a trouvé sa louve.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 14 : Astoria/Drago

= Madame Malefoy veut une fille à présent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 15 : James & Peter

= James est le meilleur ami de Peter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 16 : Rose/Scorpius

= Pour la toute première fois une jeune fille résiste à Scorpius et c'est la plus belle des roses.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 17 : James Sirius/Teddy

= La couleur préférée de notre Gryffondor est le vert Serpentard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 18 : Les Malefoy

= Drago face à son fils et son père.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 19 : Remus/Tonks

= Tonks est la seule à pouvoir museler la terreur du loup qui est en lui.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 20 : Snape/Tonks

= Snape détestait cette petite tête de linotte de Tonks et par-dessus tout cette vision qu'elle avait de la vie, en rose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 21 : Archibald/Hedwige & Drago/Harry

= Lorsque Archibald (le grand-duc des Malefoy) rencontre Hedwige (la chouette de Harry Potter).

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 22 : Hermione/Ron

= Hermione a toujours été celle à faire le premier pas, il est grand temps que cela change.


	2. Malefoy un jour...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose et Scorpius sont éperduement amoureux l'un de l'autre mais Ron ne voit vraiment pas leur union d'un bon oeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Aylala

Ron allait mourir. Il allait s'asphyxier. L'air ne pénétrait plus ses poumons.  
Cela était tout à fait impossible, inconcevable, inacceptable.  
« C'est hors de question ! » répondit-il dans un hurlement de bête blessée « Tu n'épouseras pas ce crétin, Rose ! Je l'interdis ! »  
La fille se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.  
« Mais je l'aime ! » brama-t-elle de tout son cœur.  
« Moi vivant, tu ne l'épouseras pas ! Un point c'est tout ! » Hurla plus fort le père Weasley, les joues maintenant aussi colorées que ses cheveux.  
« On s'aime, et personne ne nous empêchera de nous marier » répondit le garçon blond, les sourcils froncés « J'ai demandé par pure politesse la main de votre fille, mais je l'aime et elle est à moi ! »  
« Ouiiii ! » continua à pleurer la petite rousse alors que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux et qu'elle faisait les gros yeux à son époux.  
Harry jugea bon d'intervenir quand le futur époux, de la future épouse dont le père ne voulait pas qu'elle se marie, pensa utile d'accentuer ses propos en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de son futur peut-être jamais beau-père.  
Il attrapa le garçon en question par le col et le traîna dans le couloir alors que la petite rousse inondait le chemisier de sa mère et que Hermione menaçait Ron de sa baguette s'il ne taisait pas ses « je vais le tuer ! » sous les yeux de leur fille amoureuse et désespérée.  
Quand il reposa le garçon au sol, il fixa ses yeux d'orage de ses yeux durs d'Auror et le garçon ne cilla pas le moins du monde.  
« On va se marier ! Et s'il faut je l'enlèverai sur mon balai ! » Cru-t-il bon d'ajouter en faisant la moue.  
Sur cela Harry éclata d'un grand rire avant d'emmêler les cheveux du garçon. Pourquoi les garder plaqué en arrière ? Cela ne l'aiderait en rien pour convaincre Ronald Weasley de laisser sa fille, Rose, épouser un Malefoy, surtout si celui-ci ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.  
« Et qu'en pense ton père ? » demanda Harry dans un sourire en coin.  
Le petit Scorpius le toisa longuement avant de lui répondre.  
« Il pense qu'il préfère que la furet s'occupe du problème lui-même » finit-il par réciter.  
Harry se proposa de raccompagner Scorpius Malefoy chez lui.  
« Malefoy » commença-t-il en soupirant « Tu aurais pu dire à ton fils que douze ans pour se marier c'était peut-être un peu jeune ? »  
Drago Malefoy arqua un élégant sourcil.  
« Mais ils s'aiment, Potter, pourquoi les aurais-je privés de ce bonheur ? » fit-il mine de répondre sincèrement.  
« Et ce n'était pas du tout dans le but de faire sortir Ron de ses gons, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira à nouveau Harry.  
« Absolument pas » répondit le blond dans un sourire angélique qui soulignait tout le contraire.  
Harry soupira encore une fois. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler des Malefoy, de cela il était certain. Ron ferait un infarctus, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.


	3. Dis-lui oui!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose va enfin épouser l'homme de sa vie et ses lèvres tremblantes l'empêchent de dire "oui!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Dinou

« Et vous, Rose Weasley ? » l'interpella enfin le sorcier de l'Ordre de Viviane et elle sentit les larmes perler le long de ses cils pour venir rouler abondamment sur ses joues et certainement essayer de ruiner le peu de maquillage qui lui restait.  
Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps et maintenant au moment fatidique elle craquait. Elle craignait à présent de s'effondrer devant tous ses invités. Elle était si heureuse et ne croyait pas encore à son bonheur. Un petit sanglot lui échappa.  
« Puis-je oser espérer ta réponse pour aujourd'hui, Rosie ? » la taquina son très futur époux en tirant expertement sur son longue tresse.  
Il avait toujours eu un faible pour sa chevelure et cela dès le premier jour. La première fois où il l'avait croisée sur le quai 9 ¾ il lui avait méchamment tiré les couettes et s'était ensuite battu avec son frère. Elle avait pleuré. C'était l'âge où les petites filles ne comprennent pas encore que les garçons embêtent les filles dont ils sont amoureux. Et pendant les sept années qui avaient suivi elle avait porté des couettes ou des tresses tous les jours et jamais le vilain garçon ne l'avait épargnée. Cela jusqu'au jour où ses mains d'albâtre avaient fini par dénouer ses cheveux tressés afin d'y emmêler des longs doigts affamés, mêlant leurs deux souffles en un premier baiser passionné.  
« Puis-je encore espérer que tu lui dises non ? » grogna amicalement son meilleur ami, James Potter, qui était aussi son témoin.  
Mais jamais elle ne refuserait d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et c'est pour cela qu'elle murmura un « oui » encore timide du bout des lèvres et qu'elle devint la nouvelle madame Malefoy.


	4. Vivre et Mourir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment George a eu la force de continuer "seul"  
> Death Character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Chaton_Weasley

« George Weasley ! Faites-moi le plaisir de ranger votre appartement, c'est une porcherie sans nom ! » Tonna une voix derrière lui.  
Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir la propriétaire de ladite voix les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés avant que ses lèvres ne forment le même sourire que le sien.  
« J'ai eu un petit monstre à la maison » se justifia-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.  
« Oui, mais un adorable petit monstre » reprit-elle, plus rayonnante que jamais.  
« Aussi adorable que sa maman » reconnut George dans un sourire plein d'affection.  
Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux connu la mère de son vivant, c'était une fille exceptionnelle, quelqu'un qui aurait pu être une amie précieuse, quelqu'un qui lui était devenu chère au-delà du linceul qui l'avait recouverte.  
« Je ne reviendrai pas, George » lui dit-elle après une note de silence.  
A l'instant même où il avait entendu sa voix, il avait su qu'elle était venue lui faire ses adieux. Ces yeux si pétillants malgré le voile de la mort semblaient humides pourtant.  
Il avait été le seul à avoir sa visite, le seul à la voir, elle en avait voulu ainsi. Elle avait été celle à le soutenir lorsque l'intolérable s'était produit, lorsque sa moitié lui avait été violemment arrachée. Fred n'était jamais venu à lui car il était parti en paix, lui avait-elle expliqué, il le savait entre de bonnes mains auprès de sa famille. Elle, elle n'avait pu partir en laissant son enfant, son bébé orphelin.  
Aujourd'hui elle savait cet enfant aimé et choyé et surtout elle lui avait trouvé un parrain à la hauteur de ses attentes, un parrain qui saurait toujours le faire rire et l'amuser. Un parrain qui comblerait un vide, ou serait-ce le filleul qui le comblerait peut-être ?  
Ce petit bout de femme lui avait offert ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, elle lui avait donné une raison de vivre quand il n'en voyait plus aucune, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il lui accorderait le droit de partir en paix, une raison de mourir.  
« Je vous regretterai, Nymphodora Tonks » lui dit-il dans un sourire.  
Elle fit la moue et son nez se changea rapidement en un groin proéminant, elle grogna son mécontentement avant qu'elle ne lui sourît à nouveau.  
« Il est passé le temps des regrets, George, il est grand temps de vivre à présent » conclut-elle alors que son image s'estompait.  
C'est dans un dernier silence complice que Tonks quitta ses côtés à tout jamais, mais il savait qu'elle serait toujours auprès de lui, dans les traits de son enfant. Et il espéra, alors qu'il se promettait de pleurer pour la dernière fois, qu'ils se reverraient un jour et qu'il pourrait alors lui montrer qu'il avait tenu sa promesse, qu'il avait vécu une longue vie heureuse, pleine de petits et petites Weasley et qu'il avait offert le meilleur de lui-même à son fils, à leur Teddy.


	5. Ton sourire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville est un Magicomage, il est donc de son devoir de sauver ses patients, quels qu'ils soient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Gredoune

Personne ne souhaitait entrer dans cette chambre.  
Neville était un médicomage depuis à peine quelques semaines quand on lui avait confié ce patient. Il avait été honoré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on avait confié la survie et les soins de ce malade. On l'envoyait au coupe-gorge. Personne ne voulait se charger de prendre soin de ce prétendu allié de dernière minute, de ce Mangemort intouchable. Certains disaient qu'il avait combattu du côté du bien, c'était après tout le Sauveur, Harry Potter, qui avait pris sa défense lors de son procès, toutefois, pour tous, il restait coupable.  
Tous le craignaient.  
Mais personne autant que Neville.  
Le jeune homme savait que son ancien professeur, son bourreau, avait eu la confiance du professeur Dumbledore et à présent celle de Harry et cela lui suffisait amplement. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il le craignait toujours autant que le premier jour. Un seul de ses regards avait toujours suffi à le terroriser !  
Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, depuis des mois où il s'occupait presqu'exclusivement de lui, Neville aurait tout donné pour que son patient, Severus, ne fasse que le regarder, même pour arracher son âme de son regard haineux et condescendant. Severus avait survécu au sacrifice que lui avait imposé son « maître » mais il ne vivait plus. Il n'avait tout simplement plus de raison de vivre. Il avait fait ce qu'il considérait son devoir, il avait expié ses crimes comme il avait pu. Mais il savait que le pardon ne lui serait jamais accordé, que son âme ne cesserait de le torturer jusqu'à son dernier souffle et il devait espérer que sa mort fût plus douce que la vie.  
Mais Neville ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Pas son premier patient. Pas quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui. Alors il s'était occupé de lui au mieux, ne laissant personne d'autre que lui prendre soin de Severus. Tous les jours, patiemment. Il gardait espoir.  
Et même si Severus ne devait jamais revenir ; il ne le laisserait pas seul. Personne ne devait être seul. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de chacune de ses visites auprès de ses parents, eux aussi n'étaient plus là et pourtant…pourtant…quelque part il serait toujours leur fils et tous deux, s'ils ne le savaient plus, le sentaient.  
Si Severus sentait qu'il était lui, Neville Londubat, il devait être furieux… Et étrangement cette seule pensée le fit rire. Cela faisait un bien fou, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait ri ainsi. Un vrai fou rire.  
« Pourquoi riez-vous ? » Soupira une voix lasse à la fenêtre.  
Neville cessa de rire sur-le-champ quand il comprit, quand il reconnut la personne à qui elle appartenait.  
« Severus ? » Tenta-t-il et il vit au froncement de sourcils que son ancien professeur n'acceptait guère la familiarité. Pourtant, après toutes ces semaines de lutte, il était devenu son ami, Severus.  
« Qui d'autre ? » le railla son patient « N'êtes-vous pas habituellement parti à cette heure-ci ? »  
Cette voix aurait pu être cinglante, mais à l'oreille de Neville, elle ne l'était plus. Severus avait raison toutefois. Il aurait dû partir il y a de cela une demi-heure mais il avait voulu terminer le conte qu'il lui lisait, « Les potions du sorcier », certain que son patient devait l'aimer étant petit.  
« Je termine ce conte et je te laisse te reposer » sourit-il.  
Severus ne lui répondit plus. Mais Neville savait qu'il était là, l'avait toujours su.  
Et maintenant, il lutterait encore plus fort. Severus n'était pas au bout de ses peines, mais jamais plus proche de sa guérison.


	6. Le Terrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred et Georges ont toujours tout partagé.  
> Threesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Camille_Miko

Harry était enfin de retour au Terrier. Il n'y avait pas d'autres places au monde où il aurait préféré être. C'était ici que se trouvait sa véritable famille, parmi toutes ces têtes rousses. Il était le vilain petit canard avec ses cheveux d'ébène et ses grosses lunettes parmi les belettes rousses, mais celles-ci l'avaient définitivement adopté comme l'un des leurs. Un petit canard aux pattes noueuses dans un terrier chaleureux et douillet.  
La journée était chaude et ensoleillée. Harry et les Weasley étaient sortis faire une partie de Quidditch avant de déjeuner sur une herbe haute et verdoyante. Mme Weasley s'était surpassée pour le pique-nique et, alors qu'Hermione était parvenue à convaincre Ron d'aller se promener avec elle et que Charlie était avec Ginny pour cueillir des fleurs, Harry était étalé de tout son long sur une vieille mais pas moins moelleuse couverture, lézardant au soleil avec les jumeaux.  
« George ! Fred ! » S'éleva une voix joyeuse en bas de la petite colline, provenant très certainement du chemin de terre battue.  
« Salut Juliette ! » Lui répondirent les jumeaux en chœur, un même sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.  
« Vous viendrez au bal samedi, n'est-ce pas ? » Leur demanda celle qui, Harry découvrit, était une bien jolie petite blonde à la longue chevelure bouclée.  
« Bien sûr ! Il te faudra bien un cavalier ou deux » plaisantèrent-ils et la jolie jeune fille leur répondit par un gloussement accompagnant des joues rosées avant de rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.  
« Elle a le béguin pour vous » Lâcha Harry un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.  
« Évidemment ! » Répondit George, haussant ses sourcils carotte.  
« Mais elle n'a pas de sœur jumelle » Fit mine de soupirer Fred.  
Harry se tut un instant avant de reprendre en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Et ? » Tenta-t-il.  
« Et ? » L'imita George « Nous la tirons à la courte paille ? »  
« Pas très romantique » Continua Fred.  
« Elle a l'air de vous aimer beaucoup…tous les deux » Reprit Harry, le rouge rapidement aux joues en constatant ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Il remonta ses lunettes pour cacher son embarras.  
« Harry ! » firent mine d'être choqués les jumeaux avant d'afficher le même sourire de chat affamé qui se pourlèche les babines.  
« Tu nous conseilles de…partager ? » Provoqua George.  
« Je ne vous conseille rien du tout ! » Bafouilla Harry, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Si rougir des cheveux était possible, il n'aurait rien eu à envier aux Weasley.  
Il était très certainement le moins bien placé pour conseiller qui que ce soit en histoire de cœur.  
« Pourtant c'est une excellente idée » Reprit Fred en jetant un regard entendu vers son jumeau « Nous partageons déjà tout »  
Quand Harry sentit le souffle chaud de leur respiration à tous deux contre ses joues, il sut qu'il avait dû prendre un coup de soleil. Sa peau brûlait et la tête lui tournait. S'il lui avait été complexe de rendre à Cho son baiser « humide » participer à celui-ci relèverait tout simplement de l'exploit. Mais Harry n'avait jamais refusé un défi. C'est dans un soupir décidé qu'il clôt les yeux et qu'il attendit, anxieux, excité, que les jumeaux l'initient à leur petit jeu. Qu'ils l'attirent sournoisement, tels les renards qu'ils étaient, dans leur terrier douillet.


	7. Je veux du cho-co-lat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily veut du chocolat! Tout de suite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Loulavenusienne

James se jura qu'il n'irait plus jamais faire ses courses dans ce que les Moldus appelaient une grande surface. Ça pour être grande la surface, elle l'était, mais elle était aussi peuplée de créatures plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Ces « k-dits » étaient des véhicules des plus dangereux et leurs conducteurs des fous furieux. Plus jamais !

Il expira lourdement en fermant la porte derrière lui, les bras plein de sacs sur un « je suis rentré » dans un soupir de soulagement.

Lily était assise sur leur petit fauteuil regardant la télévision, roulée en boule sous son édredon, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle lui sourit et ses yeux pétillants lui redonnèrent le sourire. Et il sut à cet instant qu'il serait capable de retourner sur-le-champ dans n'importe quelle grande surface que ce soit pour cette femme, son épouse.

« Je t'ai ramené ta guimauve préférée » lui sourit-il en embrassant ses lèvres de cerise.  
Elle fit la moue un moment en regardant les sucreries qu'il lui tendait.

« Je n'ai pas envie de guimauve » lui répondit-elle boudeuse.

James fronça les sourcils, avant de remettre ses lunettes qui venaient de glisser sur le bout de son nez. C'était elle qui l'avait envoyé dans ce lieu de perdition pas plus longtemps que deux heures auparavant pour avoir de la guimauve, pleurant presque parce qu'il n'en restait plus.

Il retira son manteau et failli s'étaler de tout son long quand Lily s'écria derrière lui « Je veux du chocolat ! »

Il se tourna vers cette créature si complexe et pourtant adorable qu'était sa femme.  
« Mais Lily, chérie, tu détestes le chocolat… » Commença-t-il, il ne se souvenait que trop bien cette première Saint-Valentin où il lui avait offert du chocolat, il s'était promis de ne jamais refaire cette erreur et maintenant elle lui réclamait du chocolat ? Il était perdu.

Quand il vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lily alors que sa petite main se posait sur son ventre, ce furent ses jambes qui se transfèrent en guimauve. Il allait être papa !


	8. Je vois, je vois...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybille Trelawney a enfin trouvé le courage de parler à Minerva...ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Bouddhaformattie

Minerva soupira à nouveau.  
Elle avait attendu toute la journée que les cours se terminent afin de pouvoir se délecter de son thé à la bergamote, celui-là même qui la mettait toujours d'humeur charmante. Mais cela avait été sans compter sur la ténacité de Sybille.  
Elles se retrouvaient chaque jour à l'heure du thé dans la tour où Sybille donnait cours à ses élèves et Minerva aurait vraiment dû comprendre à la mine déconfite de ces derniers, qui venaient de fuir à toutes jambes la classe de leur professeur de divination, que sa journée d'interminable patience était loin d'être finie.  
Sybille n'avait nullement préparé le thé à la bergamote dont Minerva raffolait, et jamais elle n'aurait reconnu à son amie que personne ne savait le rendre aussi sucrée qu'elle, mais à la place un café noir et serré. Elle avait décidé qu'en ce jour, un anniversaire paraissait-il et Minerva savait que ce n'était pas celui du professeur en question, Minerva se devrait de lui accorder une faveur. La laisser lire dans son mare de café. Inutile de préciser que Minerva n'aimait pas plus le café que le fait de laisser à un sorcier doté ou non de pouvoir de divination de tenter de déchiffrer son avenir.  
Elle soupira en fronçant les sourcils quand au bout de quinze longues minutes les yeux de hibou de Sybille n'avait toujours pas quitté sa tasse et qu'elle prolongeait son énervement par de longs murmures inaudibles et de vains « mmmmm » qui se devaient très certainement être des incantations pour permettre sa méditation.  
« Sybille » commença Minerva d'une voix autoritaire.  
« shhhh » la fit taire la voyante accompagné de son regard de taupe hallucinée « je vois, je vois… »  
Et Minerva vit clairement qu'elle n'y voyait rien.  
Vingt longues minutes plus tard, alors que Minerva croyait son amie endormie, celle-ci leva enfin de grands yeux humides vers elle.  
« Vous aurez beaucoup de chance en amour, Minerva » Conclut-elle en lui montrant une pseudo forme de cœur dans son mare à café.  
Minerva la regarda, dubitative.  
« Sybille » elle adoucit la voix alors que d'une main sûre et pas moins tendre qu'elle posa sur celle de son amie elle continua « De cela je ne doute pas, mais mon cœur serait d'autant plus charmé s'il lui était accordé de savourer enfin de ce délectable thé à la bergamote dont vous seule avez le secret. »  
Et c'est les joues en flamme que Sybille s'empressa de préparer le thé de Minerva, fière d'avoir pu faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle était bien plus qu'une amie à ses yeux et cela depuis le premier jour. Ce n'était pas en vain qu'elle avait suivi Dumbledore quand ce dernier lui avait proposé de devenir professeur à Poudlard mais parce que les cartes lui avaient dit qu'elle y trouverait le grand amour. Aujourd'hui était ce jour anniversaire. Il ne lui avait fallu attendre que vingt années pour trouver le courage de le célébrer.


	9. La plus belle des fleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Neville est un séducteur malgré lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Fjudy

Lavande se dirigeait d'un pas hâtif vers les serres de l'école.  
Elle avait été retenue par le professeur Sprout qu'elle avait croisée en chemin et qu'elle n'avait pu qu'écouter d'une oreille distraite alors que celle-ci semblait naïvement croire que son élève cherchait à se perfectionner en botanique.  
Ce que Lavande souhaitait surtout perfectionner dans les minutes à venir étaient les baisers affamés qu'elle échangeait avec ce Serdaigle de dernière année depuis quelques jours. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait sous le plus large saule-pleureur derrière la dernière serre. L'endroit idéal pour des rencontres amoureuses, dehors mais cachés aux yeux de tous.  
C'est sur son chemin qu'elle vit un joli parterre de fleur à l'odeur enivrante et apaisante. Elle était certaine que celui-ci ne s'étendait pas devant la serre des plantes exotiques ce matin-même. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'aperçut enfin. La catastrophe ambulante.  
« C'est toi qui a fait cela ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ne savait quoi faire pour ne pas écraser ces magnifiques fleurs.  
Neville Londubat sursauta et la fixa comme un enfant pris la main dans le pot de confiture.  
« Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… » Commença-t-il à bredouiller  
Ses excuses se prolongèrent en justifications interminables et Lavande soupira. Elle allait vraiment finit par être en retard.  
Neville remarquant son agacement cueillit un brin coloré et parfumé qu'il lui tendit dans un petit sourire timide.  
« Une fleur pour la plus belle des fleurs »  
Et Lavande rougit jusqu'aux oreilles malgré elle. Jamais aurait-elle pu imaginer que Neville Londubat puisse la faire rougir un jour et faire naître le battement de mille d'ailes de papillons dans sa poitrine.  
« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Lui demanda-t-elle intéressée alors qu'elle se saisissait du joli brin. C'était la toute première fois qu'un garçon lui offrait des fleurs.  
Et avant que Neville ait pu répondre, elle porta le brin à ses lèvres et s'exclama « Mais… C'est de la lavande ! Pourquoi est-elle…jaune ? »  
Et son sourire moqueur était plus affectueux qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.  
« Parce que c'est la couleur de ta chevelure » aurait voulu lui répondre Neville mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de murmurer « Parce que je ne suis pas très doué. J'ai encore besoin d'exercice. »  
« Elle me plait comme ça ! » finit-elle par répondre alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, sachant très bien à quels types d'exercices elle entrainerait le jeune Londubat. Mais chaque chose en son temps, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle se contenterait de jolies fleurs pour le moment. Tous les jours.


	10. Ton reflet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus aime plus que tout au monde cette âme sombre et torturée, il l'aime l'observer et l'apaiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Meish_Kaos

Depuis cet été où leurs chemins solitaires s'étaient croisés, ils étaient devenus inséparables.  
Pourtant il leur avait fallu reprendre le cours de leur vie dès la rentrée venue. Chacun dans son école respective. Ils s'étaient toutefois fait la promesse d'une amitié inébranlable. Et cette promesse était tenue. Tous les soirs, seuls, ils se retrouvaient pour parler, pour échanger, fidèles et loyaux compagnons. Albus ne regrettait en rien d'avoir accepté ce cadeau de son ami, ce miroir qui était le reflet d'un autre resté en sa possession. Ils leur permettaient de communiquer, était le lien unique mais indestructible qui avait été tissé entre eux.  
Tous les soirs son miroir prenait une teinte cristalline et Albus savait qu'il était attendu. Tous les soirs il répondait à l'appel de son ami.  
Ce soir ce dernier était dans un rage noire, comme il lui arrivait d'en connaître fréquemment, Albus ne pouvait le nier, mais ce côté de cette personnalité unique et complexe ne déplaisait pas au jeune sorcier, elle était une part de cet autre garçon et il l'embrassait tout comme il acceptait son camarade tel qu'il était.  
Une fois la colère passée, Albus souriait et parlait enfin de lui comme son ami le pressait à faire, puis de sa douce voix il savait calmer cet autre sorcier et bientôt il s'assoupirait, soulagé et serein, dormant sous des yeux compréhensifs et aimants.  
Albus savait qu'il était le seul à avoir ce privilège, la confiance absolue du sorcier et il aimait par-dessus tout pouvoir contempler ses traits assoupis et enfin libérés pendant qu'il dormait. Albus aimait à savoir que Gilbert ne se donnerait jamais qu'à lui.


	11. Quelle vie de chien!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Animagi Sirius rencontre une belle Animagi au pelage blanc. La chasse est ouverte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Tree_of_Despair
> 
> (Sirius Black/Original Female Character)

Sirius était amoureux.  
Rien à voir avec les petites amourettes qu'il avait déjà connues à ce jour et pourtant il en avait eu des amoureuses et des petites copines ! Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était un tombeur et que les filles lui chutaient généralement dans les bras sans trop résister, c'était l'effet « mauvais garçon » de chez les gentils Gryffondor.  
Et pourtant, celle-ci résistait. Elle résistait même très bien. Alors que lui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle.  
Une Serpentard.  
Il ne lui avait jamais accordé le moindre intérêt jusqu'à assez récemment. C'était une jeune fille de très bonne famille, froide et sans intérêt comme toutes les autres qui avaient subi la même éducation et le même lavage de cerveau. Pourtant, ils partageaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec une autre fille, un secret inavouable.  
Il l'avait réellement rencontrée une semaine auparavant. Voulant s'amuser et fuir le stress des examens il s'était adonné à ce qu'il aimait le plus, chasser les petits herbivores sous sa forme noir-de-jais canine et c'est là qu'il l'avait vue. Une chienne élancée au pelage de neige qui poursuivait un lapin affolé. Il avait abandonné sa proie pour se lancer à la poursuite de la belle créature dont le fessier dansait dans un envoûtant va-et-vient. Quand il l'avait rattrapée, non sans avoir saluer en premier ce-dit fessier, remuant la queue comme tout bon chien heureux, un coup de mâchoire avait répondu sans attendre avant que la demoiselle ne perde sa concentration et ne redevienne humaine sous ses yeux éberlués.  
Depuis qu'il connaissait son secret, il avait également découvert qu'il aimait la manière dont ses hanches se balançaient quand elle marchait. Aucun doute que cette gifle avait été méritée, celle-là même qu'elle lui avait assénée quand ses mains s'étaient égarées.  
Mais elle l'avait reconnu, il le savait, c'est pourquoi il lui souriait de l'autre bout de la salle alors qu'elle faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas croiser son regard insistant.  
Peine perdue. Le canin en lui ne la laisserait pas l'abandonner.


	12. Speed Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie se retrouve par sa propre bêtise face à un Severus Snape des plus taciturnes lors d'un speed dating.  
> Mature!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Piwi_Chan

Charlie avait beau être expérimenté dans le domaine des histoires de cœur, de courtes ou longues durées ou plus ou moins approfondies, pourtant il ne s'était jamais adonné à ces rendez-vous entre inconnus célibataires et désespérés. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ait trop bu pour accepter de suivre ses amis dans un endroit pareil et relever leur défi sans savoir où il mettait les pieds. Mais il n'y avait pas vu de mal. Il pouvait maîtriser des dragons féroces alors ce n'étaient pas quelques femmes qui lui feraient peur. Là était bien le problème. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule femme dans cette salle. Ses amis lui paieraient, et cher, pareille plaisanterie.  
Charlie soupira à nouveau quand un nouveau visage vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Encore une fois le sorcier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en découvrant son visage séduisant, sa mâchoire puissante et le dessin parfait de ses muscles sous son sweater. Les bottes en peau de dragon semblaient, elles aussi, faire leur effet.  
Charlie pria pour que cette heure se termine enfin. Il s'était toute de même déjà surpris à plusieurs reprises à sourire à ces hommes pour ne pas les blesser. Où allait le monde ? Il était réputé pour être un tombeur de ces dames, de ces dames !  
Quand enfin sa dernière rencontre prit place il fut soulagé. Jusqu'au moment où ses yeux noisette croisèrent deux charbons. Son souffle se coupa. Son cœur cessa de battre. Face à lui, dans toute sa raideur caractéristique, était assis Severus Snape.  
L'homme ne broncha pas. Ne prononça pas le moindre son. Les minutes s'étirèrent en de longues heures interminables tant le supplice était douloureux pour le jeune rouquin.  
Charlie ne baissa pas les yeux face à ce regard désapprobateur et hautain. Severus Snape avait déjà fait de sa vie un enfer à Poudlard, lors de ses jeunes années, alors il ne courberait pas l'échine face à lui ce soir. Ils se regarderaient en chien de faïence jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le fallait.  
Le regard de Severus ne cilla pas, ou fort rarement. Celui de Charlie errait par moment sur ce corps qui semblait souple et élancé dans ces vêtements d'encre, souvent pour finir sa course sur ces longs doigts d'albâtre.  
Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot. Ils n'avaient après tout rien à se dire. Charlie n'avait pas envie de parler à ce Mangemort, soi-disant reconverti, et il ne souhaitait pas plus entendre ce qu'il aurait pu avoir à lui dire. Un cauchemar éveillé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dessaoulé.  
Mais ce n'était qu'une impression car sinon comment expliquer que son corps puissant soit présentement emmêlé dans un drap humide, sa peau dorée par le soleil collée à celle d'une blancheur lunaire, buvant, se délectant des sons indécents qu'il faisait naître dans cette gorge avare de caresses ? Comment expliquer que son cœur batte en rythme avec celui de l'homme au tatouage honteux ? Comment expliquer cette chaleur glaciale qui recouvrait son épiderme aussi incandescente que le souffle d'un dragon et bien plus assassine ?  
Il n'avait les réponses à aucune de ces questions mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait arracher des cris à cette bouche car ils seraient les seules réponses que cet homme accepterait de lui donner.


	13. Des tulipes pour un regard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une Serpentard et de "sang pur"? Aucune importance pour Dean le jeune Molduné de Gryffondor! Il est amoureux!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Erylis_Black

Dean Thomas était le centre de toutes les discussions de Poudlard depuis que ce malheureux garçon avait fait sa déclaration d'amour, la rendant même publique, en mettant un genou à terre pour offrir un bouquet de tulipes à l'élue de son cœur.  
Nombreux étaient ceux à le moquer, certains avaient de la peine pour lui, quant à d'autres, ils lui disaient simplement qu'il aurait dû se douter que son bouquet lui serait jeter à la figure puis piétiné. Mais le garçon ne se démontait pas et continuait à clamer son attachement à cette douce sorcière.  
Les Serpentard étaient les plus virulents à son égard. Comment un Gryffondor, qui plus est Moldu-né, osait-il tout simplement s'estimer à la hauteur de l'une des leurs ? D'une jeune fille de bonne famille qui plus est ? Mais pas même cela n'aurait pu faire baisser les yeux du garçon face à la demoiselle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.  
Pansy Parkinson était une jeune fille assez froide d'apparence. Elle n'avait jamais accordé d'attention à qui que ce soit en dehors de la maison des Serpentard et n'avait d'yeux généralement que pour son ami d'enfance, Drago Malefoy. Toutefois, malgré l'étiquette qui lui demandait de repousser les avances de tout homme qui ne serait pas digne de son rang et de son sang, elle devait reconnaître que le jeune, et charmant au demeurant, Dean Thomas l'avait impressionnée. Il avait fait ce que personne n'avait osé jusqu'à ce jour, il lui avait fait la cour. Et elle en était secrètement flattée.  
Elle ne saurait lui en faire part publiquement, comme le courageux, téméraire et peut-être un peu idiot Gryffondor qu'il était, mais nul doute était qu'elle se rendrait au lieu de rendez-vous qui lui avait fixé ce matin même dans une enveloppe remise par un oiseau chanteur, accompagné d'une tulipe, sa fleur préférée.


	14. Dernière lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le loup a trouvé sa louve.  
> Death Character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Lupi_de_Lune

Des cris de guerre. Des cris de souffrance. Des cris d'exultation.  
Tout est flou. Tout est poussière.  
Les sorts fusent de tous les côtés. Alliés et ennemis.  
Des vies, des morts jonchent le sol de Poudlard. Ce château, cette école.  
Les seules années heureuses de son existence bafouées, souillées par le sang de l'ennemi, le sang de l'ami.  
Il se bat, il combat. Avec la rage d'un loup. Une bête solitaire qui a perdu sa meute.  
Il défend la seule chose qui compte à présent à ses yeux. L'avenir des nouvelles générations. Des jeunes qui comme Harry se battent pour avoir le droit de vivre libre. Des jeunes qui comme James, Lily et Sirius n'ont jamais courbé l'échine. Les autres.  
Quand il la voit enveloppée de ce nuage de fumée, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle ne devrait pas être là, cette fleur de vie, cette fleur qui a donné la vie.  
Elle se bat, elle combat. Avec la hargne d'une lionne. Pour les lionceaux, pour son lionceau.  
Pourquoi est-elle là ?  
Quand leurs regards se croisent enfin, il ne voit rien d'autre dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, que son nom, son amour pour lui.  
Quand la sentence tombe, le voile s'abat sur lui brutalement.  
Il est déjà mort quand il s'effondre sur cette femme, sa femme.  
Eut-il été vivant il l'aurait pressée de se saisir de sa baguette aussi fermement qu'elle le faisait de son corps déchiré par des années de souffrance, de son visage qui n'avait pas su reconnaître l'amour quand il lui avait été de nouveau offert.  
Il l'aurait suppliée de redresser le visage fièrement et d'abattre l'ennemi, non pas pour le venger, mais pour vivre. Pour elle. Pour leur fils.  
Le ciel lui avait accordé de périr avant sa femme pour ne pas souffrir de sa capitulation. C'est son corps brûlant contre le sien qu'elle périt, Tonks, sans avoir même tenté de combattre l'ennemi.  
Sa louve l'avait suivi sous le linceul tissé par la mort.


	15. Madame Malefoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Malefoy veut une fille à présent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Twinzie

Astoria était à la fenêtre, gracieusement assise sur son coussin d'émeraudes, ses grands yeux clairs concentrés sur les fleurs colorées de son point de croix, ses cheveux de blé tirés en un doux chignon tressé. Calme et posée. Une parfaite Malefoy.  
« Le thé a été servi sans vous, Drago » lui dit-elle sans relever les yeux de son ouvrage.   
«Je m'en veux de mon retard, ma douce » lui sourit-il, charmant.  
Elle devait savoir pourtant qu'il avait tout fait pour échapper à d'ennuyeux babillages entre femmes, nul doute que son père en avait fait de même.  
« Il va vous falloir vous faire pardonner » Fit-elle mine de soupirer alors qu'il baisait gentiment sa joue.   
« Je vous le promets » murmura-t-il alors que son épouse l'attirait à elle dans un sourire satisfait.   
« Il est plus que temps de donner à Scorpius une petite sœur » lui annonça-t-elle alors que ses doigts habiles faisaient déjà fleurir des bourgeons sur sa peau « Vesuvia sera un prénom charmant. »  
Et Drago sut qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser à cette femme. Il espéra juste qu'un Malefoy soit en mesure d'avoir une héritière car il ne serait pas dit qu'il concurrencerait les Weasley pour satisfaire son épouse.


	16. Mon meilleur ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James est le meilleur ami de Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Sev_Chan

« Il n'a pas fait exprès et s'est déjà excusé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? » S'interposa un jeune James Potter du haut de ses onze ans.  
Le grand garçon blond, dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom, le regarda dédaigneusement, haussa un sourcil et renifla comme s'il avait un tas de fumier sous son nez d'aristocrate engoncé.  
« La prochaine fois, il apprendra à regarder où il met les pieds » lui répondit le grand blond, ses yeux d'acier ne quittant pas son visage juvénile alors qu'il nettoyait d'un revers de sa baquette sa robe.   
« Malefoy, vous êtes attendu dans la Grande Salle » se contenta d'ajouter le professeur qui les avait attendus en haut des escaliers et le jeune homme disparut sans même un autre regard.   
« Merci… » Balbutia le petit garçon qui avait été la cible des paroles acérés de ce Malefoy, des larmes encore plein les yeux.   
« Ne me remercie pas ! Les amis sont là pour ça » sourit James de toutes ses dents alors qu'il tendait une main vers le petit garçon « Moi c'est James. James Potter ! Et toi ? »  
« Peter… Peter Pettigrew » lui répondit le garçon le rouge aux joues en serrant timidement sa main.  
Ce fut pour Peter la plus belle rencontre de toute sa vie et il se promit ce jour-là de tout faire pour mériter l'amitié de ce garçon, de ce James. Personne n'avait jamais pris sa défense, alors il espéra très fort qu'un jour il serait assez courageux pour défendre James si ce dernier avait besoin de lui. Il en doutait fortement. Mais les amis étaient là pour ça après tout. Et ils étaient amis pour la vie, c'est James qui l'avait dit.


	17. Une rose sans épine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour la toute première fois une jeune fille résiste à Scorpius et c'est la plus belle des roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Kafou34

C'était la première fois. La toute première fois qu'il voyait du sang perler sur sa peau d'albâtre si délicate. Les roses étaient belles, les plus belles des fleurs. Toutefois leurs épines étaient impitoyables. Discrètes. Intraitables.  
L'on ne pouvait caresser des pétales colorés que du bout des doigts, s'emparer d'une rose n'était pas aussi aisé, les épines veillaient, protégeaient les bourgeons et pétales éclos tels des mères aimantes et protectrices. La plus belle des fleurs, la plus impitoyable.  
Et le jeune Malefoy venait de découvrir la beauté de cette contradiction.  
Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il ne lui suffirait que poser les yeux sur la fleur de son choix et la cueillir. Facile. Mais il n'avait pas compris que les roses ne se laissaient pas cueillir par la première main, main irrespectueuse. C'est elles qui choisissaient les doigts, révérencieux, qui les caresseraient d'une idolâtrie qu'elles méritaient.  
A présent que ses lèvres avaient caressé la soie duveteuse de ces pétales d'été indien, il savait qu'il ne saurait boire la rosée d'une autre fleur. Parce que celle-ci était sa rose.  
Il lui faudrait vaincre ces épines pour se voir le privilège de cueillir cette rose, pour que ces doigts puissent découvrir la douceur de cette chevelure flamboyante. Il était sorcier et non chevalier. Si elle ne pouvait porter ses couleurs, sa rose, alors il porterait la sienne.  
Quand l'un des hiboux de l'école déposa au petit-déjeuner une rose orange, une rose dénuée d'épines, sur son assiette, il eut la satisfaction de découvrir ses joues prendre feu alors que ses yeux noisettes croisaient brièvement l'acier des siens. Un Malefoy ne s'avouait jamais vaincu.


	18. Se mettre au vert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La couleur préférée de notre Gryffondor est le vert Serpentard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Taraxacumoff

« Je croyais que ta couleur préférée était le bleu » commenta Rose alors qu'ils prenaient tous place dans le Poudlard Express.  
Tous avaient commenté la couleur de ses cheveux comme si ce fut la chose la plus surprenante qui soit. Certes, il avait toujours eu pour habitude d'avoir les cheveux bleus, même en cours. Il les aimait bleus et trouvait qu'ils lui allaient très bien ses cheveux bleus. Mais ce n'était pas l'opinion de tout le monde et ce tout le monde en particulier, son opinion lui importait.  
Alors que les filles étaient sorties rejoindre des amies, Teddy s'étala de tout son long sur la banquette, poussant le livre qui occupait les genoux dont sa tête avait choisi de se faire un oreiller.  
« Bien installé ? » demanda la voix du garçon.   
« Très bien » ronronna Teddy dans un sourire satisfait, vous savez celui qui retrousse les babines du chat qui vient d'attraper la souris pour son quatre heures.  
Un long silence s'ensuivit avant que Teddy n'ajoute « Alors comme cela la couleur préférée de James Potter est le vert ? N'est-ce pas une honte pour notre parfait Gryffondor ? »  
« Avoir une couleur préférée n'a rien avoir avec nos Maisons » se contenta de lui répondre James, insistant pour garder son regard sur le paysage qui défilait alors que Teddy poussait de sa tête, et donc de sa chevelure d'un vert émeraude, cette main qui n'avait pas quitté ces genoux et dont il attendait une quelconque gratification.   
« Tu es un Serpentard dans l'âme, James, tu le sais » le provoqua-t-il alors que de longs doigts s'étaient mis à gratter son cuir chevelu pendant qu'il rappelait à leur propriétaire le léger incident survenu cet été. Celui-là même où au moment où il avait éternué, ses cheveux avaient pris cette teinte d'un vert profond et que James avait reconnu, malgré lui, n'avoir jamais rien vu que plus sexy.  
Teddy n'avait pas laissé passer cette chance.


	19. Etre père

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drago face à son fils et son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Isfah

C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, d'observer, de découvrir. D'en détailler les moindres traits, cette petite fossette sur la joue gauche, ce petit nez retroussé. Il écoutait le moindre son, sa respiration légère qui soulevait sa petite poitrine emmitouflée dans une laine émeraude. Il laissait son nez vagabonder sur cette peau toute douce, humant son odeur si caractéristique, lait, talc et huile d'amande.  
C'était sa petite merveille. Scorpius.  
Il profitait de ces quelques instants de solitude avec son fils. Ces moments trop courts où il était seul avec lui, ces instants magiques où le protocole n'existait plus, celui où il n'était plus seulement un Malefoy, mais un père avant tout.  
Il ne l'entendit pas entrer.  
Il sentit son parfum avant de remarquer sa présence. Jasmin.  
« Mère » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se redressait aussi aristocratiquement et aussi dignement que cela lui était possible.  
Les yeux de pervenche de la douce Narcissa balayèrent son visage avant de se poser sur le berceau.  
« J'ai un rendez-vous » commença Drago alors qu'il quittait le cocon serein et apaisant du berceau de son fils, mais ce fut sans compter sur le caractère de ce dernier qui s'empara de ses petites mains potelées de l'index de son père.  
Comment lui résister alors que le reflet de ses propres yeux illuminait le visage rond et parfait de cet enfant ?  
« Je crois que notre petit Scorpius souhaite que vous le saluiez décemment Drago » sourit Narcissa.  
Et Drago s'empressa d'embrasser la petite tête blonde, non sans sentir ses joues s'empourprer. Ce ne fût qu'une fois arrivé à la porte de la nurserie qu'il entendit la voix chantante de sa mère qui venait de prendre place à côté du berceau de son petit-fils.  
« Votre père aussi aimait à vous regarder dormir, à veiller sur votre sommeil » lui confia-t-elle alors que ses belles mains caressaient ces petites joues douillettes.  
Drago se sentit rougir de plus belle et ne lutta pas quand cette vague de tendresse le prit à la gorge.  
« Il le fait toujours aujourd'hui… »  
Les perles humides de Drago croisèrent les fleurs tendres de sa mère.  
Il ne pouvait parler alors qu'il sentait cet amour le submerger pour la toute première fois. Sa femme lui avait offert la plus belle des merveilles en ce monde, la chair de sa chair, son fils. Mais sa mère n'avait-elle pas eu elle aussi un extraordinaire présent ? Elle lui avait rendu son père. Le sang de son sang.  
Drago Malefoy venait de saisir la grandeur d'être père. Un bonheur incomparable. Et le devoir de celui-ci. Veiller sur ce qu'il avait juré de protéger et chérir toujours.


	20. Nouvelle lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks est la seule à pouvoir museler la terreur du loup qui est en lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Selphie451

Toujours la même douleur. Toujours la même souffrance. Toujours la même solitude.  
Des années et des années que son corps subissait ce même traitement, cette transformation, ce déchirement de sa chair, de son être, de son âme. Et il souffrait toujours autant que ce premier jour où les crocs de ce répugnant loup-garou s'étaient refermés sur lui. L'avaient déchiré en petits lambeaux. Plus jamais il n'avait été lui-même. Plus jamais il ne le serait. Une partie de lui serait toujours affamée de choses qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir et une autre de ce qu'elle ne pourrait avoir. Le sang et l'affection.  
A Poudlard il avait trouvé des amis. Des personnes qui l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était devenu. Le monstre de la pleine lune. Bien plus que l'accepter, ils avaient embrassé sa destinée. Partageant son sort. Son chagrin. Sa souffrance.  
Morts. Ils étaient tous morts.  
La souffrance. Celle-là même qui se nourrissait de ses entrailles, celle qui se brisait dans sa gorge dans des cris déchirant la nuit, celle qui se mourrait dans des larmes qu'il ne versait plus. Cette souffrance ne suffisait pas à annihiler la douleur du fardeau qui le mutilait sans jamais l'achever.  
Pourquoi continuer se demandait-il parfois ?  
En ces instants le visage du jeune Harry Potter lui revenait, des images qui avaient remplacé le visage de ce poupon si souriant qu'il avait bercé jadis et il avait la réponse à ce cri désespéré. Pour lui, il devait aller de l'avant. Pour lui, la pleine lune ne devait pas vaincre. La bête devait être muselée.  
Mais il restait une âme esseulée, un loup solitaire.  
Il sursauta quand il sentit des mains chaudes essuyer les larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues creuses sans qu'il en prenne conscience. Il fixa un long moment cette silhouette encore trop juvénile, ces cheveux plus rose que de la barbapapa, et cette petite fossette sur ces joues d'un rose velouté. Un sourire unique. Sincère et aimant.  
Nymphodora Tonks.  
Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne l'avait croisée qu'à quelques rares réunions de l'Ordre. Une bouffée de joie de vivre. Un petit électron libre. Une étincelle vivifiante de magie pure.   
« Un steak ça te dit ? Je meurs de faim ! » Et son sourire ne pouvait être que contagieux.  
Il hocha la tête et se saisit de cette chaude main qu'elle lui tendait.  
« Saignant pour le monsieur ! » Le taquina-t-elle alors qu'ils quittaient cette cave humide où il avait trouvé refuge.  
Pour la toute première fois depuis des années le sourire qu'il rendit à cette boutade fut sincère et il sentit à nouveau son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.  
Avoir un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, voilà ce qui lui avait toujours manqué.


	21. La vie en rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape détestait cette petite tête de linotte de Tonks et par-dessus tout cette vision qu'elle avait de la vie, en rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Sharelll

Quand il pénétra dans son bureau, sa cape sombre flottant derrière lui, tel l'auguste robe d'un corbeau, il crut faire un infarctus.  
Elle était assise sur son fauteuil feuilletant un magazine pour jeunes sorcières pré pubères, toute de rose vêtue et s'empiffrant de guimauve.  
« Que faites-vous là ? » lâcha-t-il de sa voix le plus aimable, relevant un sourcil se donnant cet air qu'il savait menaçant.   
« Je t'attendais » se contenta-t-elle de répondre alors qu'elle semblait passionnée par un article quelconque.  
Il ne fit aucun commentaire quant au tutoiement fortement déplacé, elle n'avait jamais voulu en démordre jusqu'à ce jour, il ne changerait pas les convictions de cette tête de linotte aujourd'hui.  
« Vous êtes assise sur mon siège » crut-il bon toutefois de lui faire remarquer.   
« Il n'y en a pas d'autre… » Lui répondit-elle tout simplement.  
La petite insolente.   
« Levez-vous » lui intima-t-il de cette voix qui faisait craindre le pire à tous ses élèves et pour une fois la jeune femme lui obéit. Surprenant, dut-il reconnaître.  
Il prit place dans son fauteuil bien décidé à l'ignorer, mais cela se montra plus complexe que prévu quand elle prit place sur ses genoux.   
« Peut-on savoir à quoi vous jouer ? » lui demanda-t-il, d'humeur fort déplaisante à présent.  
Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'ajouter à cela son regard de Mangemort si redouté que la jeune femme avait déjà glissé un morceau de guimauve entre ses lèvres.  
« Parce qu'il faut bien que toi aussi tu vois un peu la vie en rose, Severus » fit-elle mine de minauder avant que ses lèvres sucrées ne viennent mâchouiller ce maudit morceau de guimauve et qu'elle lui accorde le plus doux et le plus sucré de tous les baisers.   
« A quelle heure est la réunion ? » finit-il par demander entre deux baisers.   
« Plus tard » lui sourit-elle, ses joues aussi roses que ses cheveux.


	22. Roucoulades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque Archibald (le grand-duc des Malefoy) rencontre Hedwige (la chouette de Harry Potter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Pomme_Violette

« Potter » grogna Drago entre ses dents pour seule salutation alors qu'il atteignait la table des Gryffondor « Je souhaiterais récupérer mon courrier »  
« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il, Malefoy ? » lui répondit Harry sur un ton tout aussi amical.  
« Cela te concerne en cela que le croupion de ta chouette repose actuellement dessus » répondit Drago arquant un sourcil agacé mais non moins élégant.  
« Et ? » continua Harry alors qu'il attaquait sa deuxième tartine à la citrouille.  
« Et ? » renifla dédaigneusement le Serpentard haussant toutefois le ton « Je veux mon courrier et j'exige que tu me le remettes dès à présent ! »  
« J'aurais aussi rêvé avoir la lettre qu'Hedwige m'aurait remise si ton imbécile de Grand-duc ne l'avait déchiquetée dans son empressement » soupira Harry entre des mâchoires crispées tentant tant bien que mal de continuer son petit-déjeuner.  
« Ils sont mignons ! » Commentèrent de jeunes Pouffsouffle en gloussant alors qu'elles passaient derrière Drago « Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous faire des petits Malefoy ou des petits Potter ? »  
Drago se sentit pâlir et rougir à la fois. Harry en perdit sa tartine dans son bol de thé.  
« Si tu veux ta lettre va la récupérer toi-même, Malefoy » conclut Harry tentant vainement de sauver ce qu'il restait de sa tartine alors qu'il se refusait à présent à regarder en direction de sa belle Hedwige avec laquelle il se devrait d'avoir une petite conversation plus tard.  
Drago se tourna à peine vers le couple d'oiseaux avant de détourner les yeux, fortement embarrassé. Ce n'était vraiment pas des manières, surtout à la vue de tous dans la Grande Salle. Roucouler passait encore, mais cela… Archibald entendrait parler du paysage, surtout si par malheur des bâtards devaient éclore de cette union.  
« Ce n'est pas si urgent que cela » concéda Drago d'une voix moins assurée.  
Comment allait-il annoncer à son père qu'il n'avait pu répondre à l'une de ses lettres car elle trônait présentement sous le fessier plumeux d'une Potter ?


	23. Première fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione a toujours été celle à faire le premier pas, il est grand temps que cela change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour HP_VALENTIN @ LJ  
> 2009
> 
> Pour Anacofleb

C'était une journée magnifique. Le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel bleu soyeux, chahutant les petites tâches cotonneuses qui dansaient au gré du vent estival.  
Les doigts d'Hermione jouaient avec les boutons d'or qui s'éparpillaient comme des touches d'aquarelle au cœur d'une herbe haute sur laquelle ils reposaient.  
C'était ici qu'elle lui avait pour la toute première fois dévoilé ses sentiments. De longs mois après l'avoir embrassé fougueusement pour la toute première fois dans cette forêt hostile et humide. Hermione avait toujours été à l'initiative de tout ce qui ne leur était jamais arrivé. Leur premier baiser, leur premier rendez-vous, leur toute première fois.  
Ron sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ce souvenir, à cette nuit où Hermione était venue se glisser dans son lit au Terrier et lui avait intimé le silence. Sa toute première fois.  
Il avait toujours aimé Hermione pour ce qu'elle était, une amie sincère et déterminée. Ses initiatives dans leur relation amoureuse ne lui avait jamais posé problème, il se complaisait à penser qu'ils allaient ainsi à son rythme, mais cela avait radicalement changé ce matin-même quand il avait découvert une bague de fiançailles dans le sac de son Hermione. Cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Ce n'était pas à Hermione de faire toujours le premier pas vers lui, ce n'était plus à elle de le rassurer quant à ses sentiments et à leur relation, il était plus que temps que Hermione comprenne combien elle comptait pour lui, qu'elle était devenue cette étincelle de magie sans laquelle il ne saurait vivre.  
C'est pourquoi il noua gentiment ses doigts à ceux de cette jeune femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et, qu'avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il tressa une petite bague de boutons d'or qu'il lui passa au doigt.  
Quand elle posa enfin ses yeux noisette sur lui, ces merveilleux yeux d'une intelligence sans pareil, il sourit les constatant pour une fois incertains, encadrés par cette longue crinière épaisse.  
« Hermione Granger » commença-t-il plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de son existence « Acceptez-vous de devenir mon épouse ? »  
Il vit ses jolis lèvres trembler et fut surpris, lui aussi, de l'avoir pour la toute première fois réduite au silence.  
Sa réponse, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais il fut le plus heureux des hommes quand un « oui » timide naquit entre ces lèvres et qu'il étouffa d'un baiser passionné les larmes de joie qui perlaient déjà aux yeux de sa future épouse.  
Pour la toute première fois Ron se sentit un homme. Un homme digne de son Hermione.


End file.
